the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Fabicia Society/@comment-17737211-20130223040657
Fabicia starts: Patricia was wandering around the woods feeling depressed when she saw Fabian kiss Nina in the Drama Room. Patricia would always put gushy things she LOVES ABOUT FABIAN in her diary and had to make thirteen more diaries for all that writing. Patricia sat on a bench wondering, if she even has a chance with Fabian I mean she did start liking Jerome for a while. So she ran back to school looking for Jerome. Patricia found Jerome next to his locker takeing out his science book and Patricia told him "Jerome, I had feelings for you for a while and I was wondering if you would you know, go out with me?" Jerome dropped his science book and told her "Trixie I've been waiting for this day! Yes I will will go out with you!" and kisses her with happiness. Fabian suddenly walks through the hallway and sees Patrome kissing. Fabian was going to interupt them but he kissed Nina for Patricia to be jeolous but instead she likes Jerome and kisses him so Fabian just ran to his locker, grabbed his diary and ran out to the woods. Fabian sat on the bench Patricia sat on and with his diary, he wrote exactly and like this "MY DAY WAS THE WORST, I THOUGHT IF I KISS NINA PATRICIA WOULD BE JEOLOUS AND I'LL GET THE NERVES TO ASK HER OUT. BUT INSTEAD, MY PLAN BACKFIRED WHEN I WALKED IN THE HALLWAYS SEEING PATRICIA MY LOVE AND THAT JOKESTER, JEROME KISSING." Fabian walked back to school to put his diary away. When Fabian walked to the house Nina grabbed his diary out of his locker to see what it said. When she read that last page, she went to go see Fabian. She visited Fabian's room and yelled at him "HOW DARE YOU SET ME UP LIKE THAT! I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE PATRICIA!," '''and lowered her voice and continued "I can't believe you" and ran up stairs to her room. Fabian walked out the door and saw Patrome holding hands and staring at eachother lovingly. Fabian didn't want to do nothing but, texted Patricia "We need to talk now, visit my room" and went back to in his room. Patricia got the text and kissed Jerome goodbye. She went in Fabian's room and sat on his bed where he was and he said "Patricia, I didn't kiss Nina for liking her, I did it for you to get jeolous so i would have the nerves to ask you out, '''I WANT YOU, NOT NINA" '''Patricia didn't say a word but kissed him with amazement. They kissed for about 5 minutes and when Jerome walked in, trouble came and Patricia told him "I'm sorry Jerome, I really like you but Fabes more, if I met you first I would be in love with you and write thirteen diaries about you, but I didn't, '''I'M IN LOVE WITH FABES AND HE LOVES ME, WERE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER" Jerome was shocked but told her "I understand, I'll be in Nina's room explaining it to her to." Fabian kiss Patricia once again. The next day, they were holding hands while eating breakfast and staring at eachother lovingly and this time, Patricia did stare lovingly for Jerome wasn't really real to her. When they got to school, they were kissing in the drama room. When class started they sat together and played footies while Jason was teaching the class drama the whole entire lesson. Later on, Fabian asked Amber what would be the perfect date. Amber replied "Well, you should go to the state fair and play carnival games and at night go to City Walk and look at the fireworks in the sky and you guys kiss" Fabian hugged Amber and told Patricia "Let's go, I have something planned for you" Patricia went with it. They got to the state fair and went on the ferris wheel. When they got to the top, they kissed and stared at eachother the whole time. They played a carnival game and Fabes won Trixie a panda bear from "Throw the ball to the holes". They played Squirt Squirt and they squirted eachother lovingly. He then took her to City walk and looked at the fireworks. They saw fireworks like "I love you, Your my girl, I'm the moon in your heart and your the stars in my life" they have seen these kind because it was "Date Night" in City walk so maybe thats why Amber came up with this. But Fabes did book a "Make a firework" and the last one it said "Trixie, I have loved you since i met you, and I will never stop, I would rather fight with you than lose you, Your the ONLY girl I want- Fabes" Patricia looked at Fabes and almost cried and said "Same here" and they kissed for a long time. The next day, Fabes talked to Amber and said "Amber, since your so good at this, help me pick out a ring for Trixie" Amber smiled. Everybody in drama class had to watch the news that Mr. Sweet wanted and it said "The City walk Date night was really romantic mostly the fireworks. The last one was the most heartful deepest one we had yet, made by Fabian Rutter. It was to romantic take a look at this pic." the news ended and everybody said "KISS, KISS, KISS" so Fabicia kissed and everybody cheered and the project was to make a Fabicia scrapbook. So everybody did. Friday they showed all their scarpbooks and Fabicia kept them all but Amber's was the best. When they walked to the house, they saw so many posters of Fabicia is the power couple, they smiled. One month later, Fabian proposed, with a diamond rind and he asked her in the woods "Patricia Nichole Williamson, will '''you '''marry me?" Patricia said "Yes!" and kiss him. Everybody from the school came out of the bushes with their caps and gowns and cheered "Their engaged! Yeah!" Amber told them to come celebrate at Anubis House and the banner said "Fabicia's Engaged!" Everybody enjoined the party and when Fabicia slowed dance in Fabes room, Fabe asked "So umm Sibuna has been good, we talked.." before he finished is sentence Patricia said "Forget that" and kissed him. They kissed and had their first time on Fabes bed. So that was my fanfic for the contest.